Power Rangers: S.P.D - The Ride
Power Rangers: S.P.D - The Ride is a 4D Interactive Indoor Motion Simulator high-speed dive coaster based on Power Rangers: S.P.D (the show of the same name) that is located at SmashTV World in Atlanta which will open on June 13th 2018, Also open in SmashTV World Las Vegas in 2019, Also at different Universal Parks such as Jaipur, Sydney, and few others. JapanWorld's Super Sentai Counterpart is called. "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: Mirai no tame no tatakai". Some other parks like SmashTV World and Saban Park will get it sometime soon but for now, It still remains a mystery Plot: Your are now in the year 2025, where Earth has welcomed alien beings to live peacefully with the human race! But there is a catch, Peace there is Short Lived, as the planet-conquering Troobian Empire turns its destructive attention to Earth, When the Earth's first line of defense, the S.P.D. A-Squad Rangers, vanishes without trace (Suddenly, they became SUPER EVIL after deciding to join forces with Grunum) the protection of the planet falls to their replacements. You and the guests are then invited and recruited by The B Squad Power Rangers, and their Mentor: "Anubis Doggy Cruger". With Intergalactic Police weapons, teamwork, and all, Hop on in to the Delta Runner Megazord Dive Coaster Train, Morph with the Delta Morphers with the phrase. "S.P.D Emergency!" and try out your skills in the practice before going off! Façade: Similar and based on the Delta Base from the show, Some but most of it's parts are attached to the SmashTV Soundstage in Heroville near next to Marvel VS Capcom Infinite Fight: powered by Samsung Gear VR which the building however is based on similar to Tower of Terror, also near next to Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Ride (opens July 27th 2018), many of the queue lines is themed to the brown running lines near the grass, due to which one if they choose Normal or SmashTV Fast Pass. Queue Line: The first part is already said in the Façade part, Preshow Ride: After heading downstairs to the loading station and picking up their SPD Ranger Glasses (3-D Glasses) they then head down to the once again, loading station and go in line with the color fences matching the ranger colors (Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Yellow, Shadow, Kat, Omega, and Nova for Boom). SmashTV Cast Members dressed up as SPD Shadow Rangers (Males or some females) or Kat Rangers (mostly all females wear these) stand at control panels for the Delta Runner Megazords (there are only two dive coaster trains since this is a interactive 4D Indoor Motion Simulator High Speed Dive coaster) through windows in the walls with some poster wallpapers of the SPD Rangers throwbacks to when it used to air on Jetix, after riders get on the Dive Coaster train seatings. They pull down the Over the Shoulder restraints, put on their 3D Glasses and then the train slowly moves by 5 speed and stops for a bit at the gates leading to a dark room, but then as soon as the floors drop and the gates open, Riders use their Delta Morphers (◆◆◆◆◆), Omega Morpher, (◆), Kat and Shadow Morphers and the employee requests them to do the "SPD Emergency" call / move and then the Megazord is dispatched from the station and makes a downward right turn immediately into a Indoor Soundstage Set where they then follow up with a upward right turn into a dark tunnel and slows down a bit, the lights then change into the colors from the morphing sequence, after the honorary B Squad Rangers (a.k.a, the guests) do the moves with the SPD Morphers, (and pull up the levers of the SPD Omega and Nova Rangers), the riders press the grey button and summon the suits of the SPD Rangers, after that happens, the dive coaster train spins and turns from behind and launches the riders as they pass through a 3D Hologram of that Ranger Outfit and they drop down from the motion platformer attached from the train at the bottom, after the morph, they then enter through the SPD Training Room set where they stop for a bit, Jack Landors from the Transmissioner 3D Hologram appears from the left of the the Dive Coaster train and introduces the rangers to the training, then he cuts off and animatronics of Category:Power Rangers